Swamp Thing
Summary In a secret facility located in the Louisiana swamplands, scientist Alec Holland and his wife Linda invented a Bio-Restorative Formula that would solve any nations' food shortage problems. Ferrett and Bruno - thugs working for Nathan Ellery - barged into Alec's lab, knocked him out, and planted a bomb in the facility. Alec woke up just as the bomb exploded, and in flames, he ran into the swamp. His body had been drenched in the bio-restorative formula, and this affected the plant life of the swamp, imbuing it with Alec's consciousness and memories. The newly conscious plant life formed a semblance of a human form and rose up from the bog as the Swamp Thing, the latest in a long line of Earth elementals created when The Green was in need of protection. The monstrous Swamp Thing can control every iota of plant life on this planet, from the fungus on stale bread to forests of towering oaks. Superhumanly strong and grotesque, he can grow himself a full array of titanic bodies from even the tiniest sprout of green. A living embodiment of the power and terror in our environment, the Swamp Thing protects both humanity and the environment—usually from each other. Powers and Statsl Tier: Low 2-C. 2-A at full Power | High 2-A Name: Swamp Thing, Alec Holland Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 40s, Billions of Years Old factoring Time Travel Classification: Former Human doctor, Elemental Entity, Avatar of The Green | Conceptual Being, Higher-Dimensional Form, "Supreme God" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Reality Warping, Regeneration (High-Godly, incapable of being killed as long as The Green exists, even if his body and soul are both completely destroyed, and the Multiverse he inhabits collapses), Plant Manipulation (Holds practically absolute control over all plant life across the Universe and also holds some control over Fungus), Matter Manipulation (To the point of manipulating the vibration of Quantum-Strings), Shapeshifting/Sizeshifting (Can alter his form into practically anything he desires including growing as large as an entire landmass, or shrinking to a quantum level, or existing solely as electromagnetic frequencies), Elemental Manipulation (Complete control over Fire, Earth, Water and Air, the elements that make up Creation), Soul Manipulation/Stealing, Planetary Telepathy, Empathy Manipulation, Magic, Time Travel, Flight, Duplication (Capable of creating multiple bodies for himself, and controlling all of them at once), Healing/Resurrection (Can heal any wound or disease, and revive the dead), Technopathy, Memory Absorption, Immunity to Time Manipulation (Exists in a stable Time Loop) and Aquaman level Telepathy, Resistance to Cosmic-level Magic, Can bypass virtually any barrier or forcefield (By shifting his strings' vibrations he was capable of passing though The Source Wall), Astral Nigh-Omnipresence (His soul is one with the entirety of The Green) | All of the Above, as well as Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation, Omnipresence (Either Planetary or Universal, though on a Conceptual Level), Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Described as being one with the World / Universe multiple times, holds controlover the forces that make up Creation. Fought and defeated a man described by The Monitor as being in the same general Tier of power as Trigon and The Spectre). Multiverse level+ at Full Power (Easily warped and remade the entirety of The Green with a hand gesture. The Green being a metaphysical realm connected to all separate timelines of Creation, and which was unaffected by the collapse of the Pre-Crisis Multiverse) | High Multiverse level+ (Exists as a Higher-Dimensional Conceptual Being beyond all creation and all Metaphysical Parliaments), possibly far higher (Was said to be comparable in power to The Voice. The Word said that he nearly replaced God) Speed: Speed of Light '''Combat Speed, '''Massively FTL+ Travel Speed (Flew across the galaxy) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown. Varies with Body-Size | Universal Striking Strength: Unknown | High Multiverse level+ Durability: Unknown (Usually capable of being damaged by Low Level weapons and attacks, though his Regeneration makes Swamp Thing practically impossible of being killed, demonstrated when he took an attack from The Anti-Monitor himself and survived) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: At least Planetary. Multiversal+ Through The Green | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Vastly Superhuman | '''Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Mentally Blocks himself from using his full power | None notable Key: Base Form | God Swamp Thing